Overall Goal of Project: Enhance community capacity to address obesity among ethnic minority children using community participatory research. Process Objectives: 1) Recruit representatives from community systems to collaboratively address the problem of obesity among African American and Latino children of the Forth Worth Independent School District (FWISD). 2) Identify, classify and integrate data sources and information systems to guide community action toward addressing childhood obesity among participant ethnic groups. These include: market segmentation, Geographic Information System (GIS) mapping, ethnographic approaches, and traditional local health and epidemiological data. 3) Provide technical assistance and educate representatives of the community systems on the problem of obesity and the influence of physical, social, cultural and individual factors contributing to the prevalence of obesity. Formative/Impact Objectives: 4) Identify the specific actions that each participant community system partner could contribute to address the problem of obesity. 5) Develop a community-level action plan that includes elements of the community systems that contribute to obesity in African American and Latino children. Outcome Objectives: 6) Define the elements that contribute to the development and feasibility of the proposed community participatory research.